School?
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: When a social serves's nutjob yanks Danny and Danielle PHANTOM of the streets, telling them they have no choice but to attend school, only chaos will ensue. SEQUEL IS UP AND IS CALLED 'Living Life Because I'm Alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a story, that I am very excited to post. :D You will see what happens if, you don't get it from the summary, soon. It's, like, October of their second year of high school. (Is that Junior year, or Sophomore year?)**

**Dani, had showed up at Danny's door, around a month before this story, and now she looks the same age as Danny, so they took on the role as twins. She sleeps in the ghost zone but spends the majority of the day in Amity Park. She does not go to school, and has gotten chased down by the police, during the day while in human form, for supposedly "skipping" school. **

**Dani, now a teenager, has way long hair down to her waist, in a thin pony tail, fastened at the top and end of it with red bands. She wears a red fitting tank top, under a blue short sleeved sweater that stops right above her belly, usually unzipped, blue Capri pants, and red sneakers. Her ghost mode has the same hair-do as mentioned before, and the same outfit as her 12 year old self. Only bigger. :) She is the same height as Danny now.**

**Oh, and the majority of the time, I will mention her by Danielle or Ellie, since Danny and Dani get's confusing for me. :)**

**Okay, read. **

"Danielle! Watch out!" Danny Phantom yelled as Danielle almost got hit by one of Skulker's blasts.

Danielle had come home a month ago, looking like a 15 year old girl, so now, instead of cousins, they took on the role of twins, a title given to them by Star*, and the town excepted her as another protector. Except the adult Fenton's of coarse. They were fighting over the City Hall parking lot while half the town watched from a distance.

"Me watch out! What about you?" Dani yelled back. He looked around before getting punched in the gut. His eyes flashed brighter green, as his anger spiked to it's peek.

"Oh! That is IT!" Danny yelled out in rage. Skulker looked on for a moment, scared at his outburst and let his guard down. Danny shot an ecto blast, then a two feet round snow blast. Skulker was frozen solid, and started descending from the sky, only to be stopped by the vortex coming from the Fenton Thermos. Fenton capped it and smirked at the small cylindrical containment device.

He and Danielle flew up towards each other and highfived. Danielle waved to the crowd, being the more out outgoing of the two. Danny was just about to drag them away, since they were supposed to meet Sam and Tucker at the movies in 10 minutes.

They went to take off, when out of no wheres, a ghost-proof net shot up towards them, entrapping them, and sending them towards the ground.

"Hey!" Danielle screamed when they hit the ground.

"What the-?" Danny said confused, before a police officer came up towards them. There were several people surrounding them, as the net was taken off. They were about to shoot away, when they were grabbed and cuffed.

"Hey! Stop it!" Danielle yelled, as she struggled against them. She tried phasing through, the officers arms, but the cuffs were as ghost proof as the net was.

"We do not want to hurt you, but we will if we have to. We have some things we need to discuss with you, the ghost proof cuffs are mandatory." A guy in a black suit said, stepping through the crowd in front of them.

"You could have just asked! We're not criminals!" Danny yelled as his eyes flashed bright green for the second time in five minutes.

"Ah, but you break the law everyday. Now come on. We have much to talk to you two about." He said as he snapped his fingers and Danny and Danielle were thrown in the back of a car.

"What do you mean break the law everyday? We fight ghosts everyday!" Danielle yelled. There were glowing bars in the back of the car, causing Danielle to scream out, "why are their ghost proof bars? What are we going to do? This kid beside me gets upset if he watches his friends fall down the stairs and he didn't catch them? We're not going to hurt you!"

"Will you please just let me drive, miss. Phantom?" The driver asked, glaring at them in the rear view mirror.

She turned to Danny whom was also glaring at him. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I wasn't upset because Tucker fell. I was upset because _you pushed him._" Danny said, and Danielle laughed at the memory.

"He was asking for it. He took my Thermos!" Danielle laughed harder.

"Because you took his hat! Then his shoe. Then his bag. Then his PDA." And started laughing with Danielle.

The driver sighed, and put a glass bearer between him and the ghosts.

"Well that was rude." Danielle huffed.

"Ruder then trapping, handcuffing and basically throwing us into this car?" Danny asked.

"Point." Danielle replied.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

When they arrived at the small station, they were escorted inside, to a small office. It had a large desk, with a computer, and three chairs surrounding it. One behind it, and two in front. A short man, of Indian descent sat behind the desk, as they were pushed down into the other two chairs. He was introduced to them as Mr. Patel

"Why are we here?" Danny demanded.

"You are here, because, it has come to our attention, that the two of you, are under the age of 18, am I correct?" He asked, with a strong Indian accent, only confirming his race. He wore a black suit, with a royal blue tie and had short, curly, black hair. The two young halfa's slowly nodded.

"Well, yeah. Were 15." Danielle said. Quietly adding, "Well, kinda," so only her and Danny could here it.

"Well, our dear mayor Masters," they both stiffened at the mention of Vlad's name, "has informed us, that anybody who live in Amity, or on the other side of the Fenton Portal, must attend school. He said you both deserve the proper education, seems how you are not evil." He finished staring at the letter from the 'beloved' Mayor Masters. Danielle wanted to puke just thinking about the very man who had tried to melt and pick at her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Dani started as the main waited for her to continue.

"You want me and Dani, the infamous Phantom twins, to go to _public school?"_ Danny finished for her.

"That would be correct." Mr. Patel said firmly.

The two teen Halfa's shot up. "We can't go to school! We'll get attacked by our fan base! They will hunt us down and mob us!" Danny shouted, slamming his still cuffed hands down on the large wooden desk.

"They have Phanclubs just for us, and this one chick, Paulina, would tear Danny apart just for him to talk to her, and this other chick, will simply just rip him apart! Not to mention all of my Phanboys!" Danielle added.

"Now, now, children." Both of the teens eyes glowed at the word.** "Mr. Masters said you do not have a choice, so, you are expected to be there on Monday, or we will hunt you down, and escort you there ourselves."

"Stupid fruitloop." Danny muttered, but they all jumped as a ringing sound started from Danny's pants. They all stared down at his pocket before;

"Mr. Phantom. What is that?" Mr. Patel asked confused.

"My cell phone." Danny reached down int his jump suits pockets, digging around for his silver and black cell phone. He recognized the ringtone as the one he had set for Sam. My Parents Reek by Morbid Anti-Social Youth. "Hey, Sam?" He answered after he pressed talk and put the phone by next to his ear.

_"Danny? Where are you? The movie started 10 minutes ago!" _They heard Sam's distressed voice from the other line.

_"Yeah, dude. You guys are missing the start of the movie." _They heard Tucker yell into the phone. _"The first guy has already been killed!"_

_"Tucker give me the phone!" _Sam snapped, and they heard static as the phone was chucked back to Sam. _"Where are you two?" _She hissed through the receiver.

"Oh, some guy grabbed me and Danielle from our fight with Skulker and is holding us captive forcing me and Ellie to go to _public school."_ Danny sneered.

_"Are you kidding? This guy sounds like a bigger fruitloop then Vlad." _Sam said from the phone.

"No, you see, _that_ fruitloop, is the one forcing him. Y'know, Mayor Fruitloop." Danny smirked. "This guy is officer Nutjob." Danny made sure to give him a nasty look, from his place he stood behind his chair.

_"And he's forcing you? Like, theirs no way around it?" _Tucker said, grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Not one." Danielle aswered, grabbing the phone from Danny.

"Anyway," Danny grabbed the small cellular device from Danielle, "I've got to go. The nutjob in question is starting to glare at me." Danny said, sticking his tong out at him. "We'll pick you up at Sam's house in a bit. And sorry about the movie. I'll pay you back for buying our tickets. Kay. Bye." Danny listened to their good-byes.

"So, with _that_ over with, you two shall be attending public school in Monday. So unless their is anything you would like to say. This conversation is over." Danny went to open his mouth before Mr. Patel added, "anything that is not an insult towards me, or the Mayor."

"Wait. Can we wear disguises?" Danielle asked. When both Mr. Patel and Danny gave her the same confused looks, she further explained her train of thought. "You know, find a way to cover out hair and eyes, and go under different names? Like were completely different people, and 100% human. And y'know not the town hero's."

"Well, Vlad never said you couldn't, so I do not see why not. What will your names be? And what are your birth dates?" He asked while fishing out a legal pad and a pen.

"James. James Carter. And we were born. . . May 13." Danny said, taking his middle name, and grandmother's maiden name. Mr. Patel jotted the name and date down and looked at Dani.

"And yours?" He asked Danielle.

"Julia Carter. And also May 13." She answered. He wrote the name down and put the piece of paper in his desk.

"Do you want anybody to know it is you?" He asked.

"Not one sole." Danny replied firmly. The only people who would know would be, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Danny thought about it for a minute. _Hopefully. . . _ he though, his eyes dimming at the horrific thought of being mobbed where he was supposed to be safe as Fenton.

"Very well. Be ready Monday, or we will find you." Mr. Patel said threateningly. We have access to the Ghost Zone, so do not try to hide." He said, Danny debated in his head on whether or not he was bluffing, and decided not to risk it. At least this way he got a disguise, but if they had to escort him in, he'd be Phantom, and nothing but.

"So where are we supposed to get the things for school? I mean, we can't just walts into the local Walmart(R) and take what we need? And what about lunches? And ghost attacks?" Danielle said. Her voice raising with every point she listed.

"Well, we can pay, for anything you need, as for the attacks, we have other ghost hunters." Mr. Patel pointed out, with what he thought, was reassuring information.

"Oh yeah. The Fenton's and Valerie. I feel so safe." Danielle said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's not forget the ever confident Guys in White." Danny said, waving his hands with fake emphasis.

"Now, kids." Their eyes flashed again. "We can make do without you. I mean, we got by without you for years before." Mr. Patel reminded them.

"Umm, that's because I came through the Fenton Portal the day it was opened." Danny said.

"Listen, you do not have a choice, you are going to school whether you like it or not. Now come on. It is time for you to be going, so that I can enroll you at Casper High."

He then escorted the two Phantoms to the stations parking lot. They were decuffed and took to the sky's off to Sam's to talk to them about what had just happened.

**Okay, so, every now and then, I slip in an O.C, but they are not very important. Just Mr. Patel, and the occasional teacher/student. No one important. **

***If you want the story where Danielle comes to town, go to my 101 One shots story, to the Enemies one. It gives the story, with a small twist, though it is not needed to enjoy the story.**

****Everyone knows that kids older then 13, HATE being called children. **

**I changed it a little from the poll summary, because now they are 15. **

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think the idea is over done? Please, do tell. :D **

**Updates are going to be every Saturday. Kay? There will be a week in between them. **

**Skye Phantom is out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. I'm back with chapter two. I am so happy, I got, like, almost 10 reviews on the first chapter! Squeeeeee! I am so super friggen happy! It probably helps that I babysat my cousins yesterday and got 20 bucks a kid! Yupyup! 40 bucks! I am a happy little goth. Which is kinda different, but I don't care! **

**Speaking of babysitting, that's kinda why I couldn't update yesterday. I babysat fir like 6 hours! I was exasperated and had such a head ache I couldn't even look at a computer screen. So sorry.**

**Okay, that's a little update into my life. Here's the new chapter. **

"So, you two are being forced to go to school? But what about Fenton?" Tucker asked after Danny and Danielle explained everything. They were now sitting in Danny's room, with Sam and Jazz, trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

"I don't know. Theirs no way I can be in two places at once!"

"Well, you're getting really good at duplication! Maybe you could just make a duplicate of Phantom or Fenton and they could both go to school." She suggested, as optimistic as ever. Danny could see why it annoyed Sam so much.

"Yeah, but I can only go up to like, 2 hours!" Danny replied, rejecting the idea.

"Yeah, but it's not like you don't usually skip classes." Sam re-suggested the idea. "And you will still be learning the stuff."

"Okay, I guess so. But we still need a way to keep our hair and eyes hidden. It's out two most obvious features." Danny reminded them.

"I guess, just sunglasses and hoodies, but it's not like we can't find a way out of this, I mean, we always do." Danielle said, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, but I've never had to worry about this before! I mean, if they find out, goodbye escaping to normal life. We'll have to be in school, everyday. We'll get mobbed and then Fenton will just disappear whenever I get to tired, like that won't arise suspicion." Danny said.

"I guess all we can do is wait and plan for that day. And plan a way to get out of this." Jazz said.

***Time Break. Back at the Fenton's two days later.***

"Come on Danny, show us your new outfit!" Jazz said to the closed bathroom door.

Danny walked out, holding the jumpsuit in one hand and the sunglasses in the other. He was in ghost form, and wearing his new outfit. He wore blue jeans, over black converse, a black hoodies, that covered all of his hair, and a white and black t-shirt underneith. His ghostly glow, as Jazz called it, was barely shining over the clothes, and once he put the sunglasses on, you couldn't tell he had glowing green eyes.

"You look awesome Danny. Really. So, Danielle, your turn." Sam said and Danielle walked in, and got dressed.

When she came out, she was dressed in vaugely the same outit as Danny. She had on blue skinny jeans, purple converse, a black zip up sweater cropped off just above her belly button, and the hood covering her hair, which was wrapped in a bun, and a dark purple tank top underneith her sweater. She wore big sun glasses, which covered her eyes perfectly.

"Okay, James, Julia. I think you're ready for school tomorrow." Tucker said.

"Alright. Wait! Tomorrow?" Danielle yelled.

"Yeah, it's Sunday. Didn't you know?" Tucker said.

"No! I live in the Ghost Zone! We don't have calenders in there. Days just kinda pass." She said depressed. "I thought I would have more time to figure out what you do in school! I've never even been there, all I have is Danny's memory's of the first few years, and even with those I have to really focus hard to see." She groaned in frustration and flopped onto Danny's bed, lying face down on a pillow. "Being a clone sucks."

Danny sat down beside her and rubbed her back, something his sister always did to comfort him. "Ellie, it's fine. All you really need to know is to stay quiet and away from Paulina. Star's not that bad, and guys won't pick on you. Jazz can tutor you after school. And we won't even be there that long, I'm gonna figure out a way out of this." Danny reassured her.

Danielle looked up. "Do it soon. I don't want to go to school."

"Yeah, I know. Neither do I. It's bad enough I have to go as Fenton, now I have to go as Phantom too? That's gonna be like, double the homework!"

"It'll be fine. Once you do it once, you just have to change it up a bit and re copy it. Except for essays. . . then I'll help you." Jazz said, perky as ever.

"Yeah, well you're helping Fenton. Phantom can fail for all I care." Danny said, then he grabbed his jump suit to change back.

"And what about ghost fight? Valerie is good, but not as good as you. and your parents couldn't catch a ghost if it was under their own roof. And look, "Tucker said, looking over at Danielle, then back to the bathroom door, "two ghosts. Right here!"

"Not so loud! They might hear you!" Sam yelled.

"Guys, fights will be fine. I mean, Fenton's been getting out of class all this time, right? Then again, it will make it harder if all three of us are in class together." Danny trailed off.

"Easy. If all three of you are in the same class, just get Danielle to go. If only the ghosts are in a class, get either one to go depending on the threat level." Sam said proudly.

"Like you have all the answers." Tucker muttered to himself.

**Alright, this could have been longer, but whatever. I like it. . . So, next chapter will be next Saturday. It is Sunday, where I am. Which is Canada. Where the meese are! **

**Tucker: I repeat, this is why school is a good thing. **

**Me and Dani: Oh shut it Foley!**

**(You have to read my chatroom fic to understand)**

**Okay, see ya next week! **

**Skye Phantom is Out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I am so sorry about the lack of an upload yesterday. Omy gosh. I didn't had no internet ALL DAAAAY! n_n It was so awful. Anyway, so here is your update. I suppose it might still be Saturday for some of you. . . Whatever. **

**I would just like to say this now, Star's last name is Anderson and Kwan's last name is Lee. Alright? Kay.**

**I would also like to say, that whenever Danielle talks, no one is around to hear her. She reamins silent around the other students. **

**Emkay. Read. **

* * *

><p>The next day was very nerve wrecking for Team Phantom. Danny and Danielle got there extra early, to make sure they could change in peace. They had decided to keep their jumpsuits on underneath there clothes, but changing the shoes and taking off the gloves. Danny walked out and placed the sunglasses on just as the bell rang. He then created a duplicate, to come out of the bathroom.<p>

When Danielle came out 5 minutes later, Fenton was already in class with Sam and Tucker. Danny could see and hear what the duplicate seen and heard, but it basically did it's own thing at the moment, which meant talking to Sam and Tucker.

Danny and Danielle walked up to Mr. Lancer's room and knocked on the door. "Here goes nothing." Danny said.

"I think I'm gunna puke." Danielle moaned, holding her stomach.

"Just sit in the back and stay quiet and the day will just pass right by." Danny reassured.

Lancer had walked over to the door, and opened it. "Ah, you two must be the new students. Come in." He usured them in, and stood them at the front of the room. They just stood there, looking at the class. Danielle looked like she was going to hurl. "Well, introduce yourselves." He prompted.

"Umm, my name's James. James Carter. This is my sister, Julia. We were, um, home schooled all of our lives, and just moved here." Danny explained their back story flawlessly.

Kwan looked at us weird. "Why do you have sunglasses on inside?"

"Our eyes are really sensitive to light." Danny answered quietly.

"Does the girl talk at all?" Paulina asked.

Danny looked at Danielle then answered. "No, not really."

"Well, thank you for that Mr. Carter. You can go to the seat by Mr. Foley. Miss. Cater, you can go in between Miss Anderson, and Miss Manson." Lancer pointed towards the seats. He then went to his desk to start attendance, when someone paged to his room.

"Mr Lancer. Can we see James and Julia Carter?" The school secretary asked. Their _guardian_ is here to see them.

Everyone looked at the two oddly at the word _guardian_, and before Mr. Lancer could say anything, Danny got up, as well as Danielle. They walked to the door, and Danny whispered, "Here that, Ellie? Clockwork's here." He said it only loud enough for her to hear, smiling sarcastically and causing Danielle to giggle.

The second they left, they waited outside for Danny to order the duplicate to raise his hand and go to the washroom. Were he sucked him in and headed off to the office.

"Notice how no one ever offers to show us around, even if we are new?" Danny acknowledged making Danielle laugh out loud.

"You know your way around, you weirdo," she laughed.

"You know that, and I know that, but they," he pointed back to the class, "don't know that. For all they know we could become desperately lost! And being weird is part of the job description." He added with the lopped sided smile he was famous for

"Whatever, dipstick."

"Alright, that's it. No more hanging out with Ember." Danny said.

"But she's teaching me the drums!" She complained quietly as they entered the main office.

The secretary, a small women with brown, greying hair, smiled as the walked up to the desk. "Principle Ishyama's office is the second door on the right. You can go right in." She pointed it out and they continued walking. When they got to the door, they knocked and entered.

"Hello, children." Mr. Patel smiled. Principle Ishyama was sitting behind her desk. "Now, apposed to our little agreement, I found out by Mayor Masters, that it is absolutely neccasary, that at least the principle knows, for safety measures. So, I have told her."

"You can take your hoods off, Mr. and Miss Phantom." She said very calmly, but you could just tell how nervous she was on the inside. They took them off, along with the sunglasses. Danielle took her to-her-waist-long hair down, and unzipped her hoody. "Now, I understand, that you are being forced into this, am I correct?"

"Yes. We are being forced by this nutjob and the fruitloop of a mayor." Danny insulted, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yeah! We have to cover our faces to assure we don't get mobbed!" Danielle yelled, doing the same.

"Now, now, children. No need to yell. The only reason your here is so that I know how long ago you stopped attending school. To asign a tutor if nessasary. Now, when did you, um, stop going to school?" She faultered.

Danny and Danielle looked at each other before Danny announced, "We already have a tutor."

"And who would that be?" She questioned.

"Jazz Fenton. She's a friend of mine." Danielle declaired. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Jazz Fenton, the Ghost hunters daughter?" She clarified.

"We'll be studying at our house." Danny reasured. Technically, also not a lie. Danny never clarified what "ours".

"Well, I suppose, so. She is one of our best and brightest. I'll set some things up between the two of you, I'll try not to pull you out of too many classes."

"Alright. Thanks."

* * *

><p>The two Halfa's had been dismissed by the principle and Mr. Patel, to go back to class. When they got back, it was in the middle of English, which apparently, they had first together. They mostly just sat around, Danny doodling, and Danielle passing notes with Sam, explaining what had happened with the nutjob. Occasionally passing it towards Tucker or Danny to hear their say.<p>

**Danny.**

Tucker.

Sam.

_Danielle._

So what happened in there, anyway?

And who was the gardian? I highly doubt clockwork made an appearence. 

_Ha. I wish it was him. It was that nutjob Mr. Patel. The guy working for Vlad. _

Haha, really? What did he want?

_Oh, they just brought attention to us by saying the word gaurdian so that they could assign a tutor we already had. _

**Stupid nutjob. **

Danny what are you drawing?

*Life*

Danny held up a very detailed and lifelike drawing of Mr. Patel and Vlad sitting in a cage gaurded by Skulker, Technus, the Box-ghost, and Spectra. Vlad was crying. The rest of the group had to clasp their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing to death.

"I like it, can I have it?" Danielle whispered. Danny shrugged and handed it to her. She took it and slid it behind the plastic cover of her binder. For the whole school to see.

"There. Now everyone knows who's forcing us to be hear." She smiled, and the other four, Danny, the duplicate, Sam and Tucker, chuckled around her.

By the end of class, they had gone over the entire Conversation in the princable's office, and what they were doing after school. But their next problem came way to soon, for second period on Modays, they had Gym.

**MINOR CLIFFIE! WHOOT WHOOT! It really isn't though. The conclusion is simple. Whatever.**

**Also, their is a poll up right now, about Stars position in this. She is one of my favourite characters, but I have no idea what to do with her. I mean, I have idea's about it, mostly shown in chapter 5, or 6, but I want you opinion.**

**And Mr. Patel will constantly be referred to as the nutjob, or nutjob. I personally think it works. Rather well, accually. he nutjob and the crazed-up, chesse-headed fruitloop. Heh. It was fun watching Maddie call him a peice of cheese. xDD**

**Okay, Skye Phantom is out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**Okay, sorry I didn't update last week, but the internet was out for days. :( Sorry. **

**But it's gym class time. I hope you all enjoy it. **

The gang walked slowly to Gym class, trying to find a way out of it.

"Tetslaff never lets anybody out of gym!" Tucker yelled.

"We have already said that, Tuck!" Danny yelled throwing his arms up.

"Just ditch. Fenton can come, and Danielle can wait in the locker rooms for it to be over, or something." Sam offered.

"Why didn't you say that four outbursts ago?" Danielle asked quietly, also annoyed with Tuckers many outbursts.

"Because it was obvious and you won't get in trouble either, since Ishyama knows." She said. Danny shot into a nearby broom closet, and changed back into Fenton.

"Okay. Let's go. Dani, you can just go flying or something."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, then disappeared. She was gone in less then 3 seconds.

"Lucky bugger. I wish I could go flying instead of gym class." Danny complained, slouching and crossing his arms.

"Technically, flying is like gym class. Only the weird ghost version, run by the villains of the G'Zone." Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, well I would take Skulker or Ember over Tetslaff any day. At least out their I have fun."

"Oh, stop being a baby. Gym class can be fun if you let it be. Just tap into some of those ghost powers and everything will be _gym_ dandy. Get it? _Gym_ dandy!" Tucker laughed at his own joke.

"That's not funny and it would be cheating. I can't use these powers to cheat. Remember what happened last time?" Danny said, bringing back unpleasant memories to himself.

"Oh, right. Him." Tucker said, embarrassed.

By this point they were at the gym locker rooms, so they parted there ways and got ready for gym.

When Danny entered the gym, Tetslaff checked him off the attendance list. "Fenton. Where's Carter? Is he still in the locker room?" She asked, sparing his ears no mercy as she shouted in his ears.

"Nope. I was the last out." Danny answered.

"Great, first day here and he's already skipping classes. Manson!" She yelled as Sam exited the girls locker room. "Is the Julia Carter in there?" She screamed across the gym.

"Nope. Last one out." Sam yelled back.

"Great. Twin trouble makers. I talk to the principle about this later. Okay! 10 laps then a game of Basketball!" She yelled to the rest of the class, and soon the 27 teens were doing circles around the gym, some faster then others.

"Hey, Fentina! Why ya' going so slow? You run faster then that when I'm chasing ya'." Dash yelled as he came up behind, out lapping him.

"No motivation?" Danny guessed and Tucker laughed.

"Well here's some motivation!" Dash yelled as he started to chase Danny, who immediately sped up.

"Dash! Cut it out!" Danny said though deep breaths. To anyone looking, Danny would look as if he was running out of energy fast, but he was could probably go like that for another few hours.

"Why? You running out of energy?" Dash yelled.

_No. _"Yes! So cut it out. You're done anyway!" Danny yelled as Dash finished his tenth lap around the large gym.

"Oh, so I am. Whatever. I got you running." Dash said. "Tetslaff said she would bump up my grade in life-science! See ya' Fent-urd!" Then walked off laughing.

"Great, even the teachers are after my misery. What's next?"

"Fenton! You're on Baxter's Team." Ms. Tetslaff yelled.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically, as he trudged over to the group of teens on Dash's team.

"Welcome aboard, Fentina." Dash said.

**LINE BREAK!**

Danielle flew above Amity Park, glad to be free. She flew down behind The Nasty Burger, hoping for a quick meal.

"Hya guys. How about a chocolate milkshake and a medium fries." She asked the worker behind the counter.

"Sure, Dani. Put it on Vlad's tab?" The worker asked.

"As always." She waited a few minutes before her snack was ready and then went to Danny's usual booth. She ate her meal and looked at the clock, 30 minutes to go.

She walked out the door, and started walking down the street. She had just gotten to the park when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, grimacing at thee face she saw.

"Hello officer McNeil. Lovely day for a stroll, huh?" Officer McNeil was a tall man, with brown hair. He was the officer that was always hounding her whenever she walked the streets as Fenton.

"Skipping school again, are we now?" He asked. "That would just about everyday since school started. When I didn't see you at The Nasty Burger this morning I thought you finally got it through you're head. But I can see I was mistaken." He said sternly.

"But it's just gym class! I don't even need it to pass!" She yelled. This guy had hounded her down EVERY day this year. Sure, he was right today, but technically, it wasn't her skipping. It was Phantom. _Oh great._ She thought. _Now I sound like Danny. _

"It doesn't matter if it's gym, or math. You need to go to school!" He yelled. "Now, I am going to need your name and phone number to call your parents and tell them you are skipping school." He had a look that said, 'do as I say or there will be consequences.'

Danielle swallowed as she peered up to a sign of Vlad. "My pa-pa-parents?" She stuttered.

"Yes, your parents." He repeated.

"Umm. HECK NO! You wouldn't get that information from my dead body!" She screamed back at him as she raced through the park.

"Wait! HALT! STOP!" He yelled as he started chasing her. "Stop that girl!" He screamed to the bystanders.

Danielle ran through the park, and into her favourite secluded area. Once hidden from the public she changed and shot to the air.

"Hah. He thought he could chase me. Imagine." She laughed as she flew back to school.

Back with officer McNeil he searched around the park confused at the missing girl. "How does she get away so easy!" He yelled to no one in particular.

*Another line break.*

Danielle stood invisibly in the gym, careful not to get caught. She watched as Dash pushed Danny away from the ball, even if they were on the same team. "What a jerk." She whispered, then got an idea.

She floated up besides Dash and once he was going to run by her, she tripped him. He fell face first into the ground, and the ball bounced harmlessly passed Danielle, where Danny grabbed and shot a basket.

Danielle passed by Danny whispering, "Good Job." Before she phased into the girls locker room to change into her school clothes.

When gym was over, everyone got changed, and headed off for their next class. Danny pushed Danielle into a wall for her little stunt earlier. But it just made her fix her sunglasses and laugh.

**Okay, I hope you like it. The officer only comes 'round every once and a while. The next chapter will be the end of the first day, and will bring a problem alone with it. **

**Have fun, cya next Saturday. **

**Skye Phantom is out. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. Look, I'm actually on time for once. :) I just got my internet back today, so, yeah. . . Anyway, here's your chapter. It's pretty long, so, read. :D **

Math went uneventful, Jazz had a spare, so they were excused to get tutored, which ended up with Danny insulting his sister about being a nerd fink who isn't helping. Jazz yelling at him. Then him apologizing. Then it was time for break.

Danny got rid of the duplicate, who had actually done all of the work in Math, and started down the hall with Dani, Sam and Tucker, before hearing:

"FENTERD!" Dash stormed down the hall in hot pursuit of his favourite punching bag. Which he wouldn't find today.

But guess who he found instead.

"Hmm. James is it?" Dash asked, while smiling. "Guess who just became a fill in for Fenton?"

"Oh, crud." Danny mumbled under his breath. Dash lifted Danny off his feet, by his shirt colour, when Danny's ghost reflexes kicked in. He brought both of his feet up and kicked Dash in the gut. Then kicked off of him and did a back flip landing on his feet and one hand, he made sure his hood was covering his hair, before realizing what he just did.

He shot off down the hall, grabbing Danielle's hand. "Oh, I am so gonna hear about this later." He said, as he shot down the hall.

"It's your fault." Danielle said.

"No! It's Phantom's natural reflexes fault. I had nothing to do with that." He said, as he turned a corner and finally stopped.

"Wow. Really? You're blaming yourself, trying not to be to blame?" She yelled.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds stupid." Danny retorted.

"That's because it is stupid!" She whisper yelled, as Dash ran past.

"Whatever. The bell's about to ring. Let's go to class." Danny's ghost scenes went off. "Or let's fight a ghost. That's cool too." They shot off for the nearest broom closet, phased out of their school clothes, and putting on their shoes and gloves, then shot out of the roof.

"Hello, whelp." Skulker's unnatural voice rang through the air.

"Skulker, I really don't have time for this, so if you could just go, we could get back to class." Danny said, while charging up an ecto-blast.

"I'd much rather have your pelt." Skulker said, as two new guns shot out of his shoulders.

"Okay, normally, I want more of a challenge, but I have history right now, with a teacher who is so wrapped up in rules, he would put Walker to shame. So, I'll see you next time." He shot the ecto-blast, with 3 ice blasts to follow, freezing Skulker and sucking him into his thermos. "Come on! You do not want to be late for this guy!"

***In Class***

"TARDY!" Mr. Hanbridge, a tall man with brown hair said. Handing the two tardy slips.

"But we got lost!" Danny said angrily.

"Then you should have stuck to a classmate. Now you have detention. See you after school." He smiled and waved.

The two teens sat down in the back and nearly fell asleep, as Mr. Hanbridge got into the most boring lecture ever.

*Skipping this class because I hate that teacher.*

"Okay, he was bad, but would he really put Walker to shame?" Danielle asked quietly.

"No, but to tell you the truth, I just couldn't come up with any witty banter." Danny whispered back.

"Idiot." She said to herself, about him.

Danny turned from his locker, having his books in hand, when he came face to face with Paulina.

"Hello, James." She said flirtashiously.

"Oh, hi." He said, nervously and trying to keep his voice under wraps. The last thing he needed was to have the girl with an 'Invis-o-Bill' shrine in her locker to recognize him.

"I was wondering why you skipped gym class. Some people thought it was becaause of the eye thing, but I didn't think that was it." Paulina said, tapping her chin.

"Oh, no. We were. . . with our tutor. Yeah, our tutor." He said happy with his lie.

"Are you really doing that bad in school?" Star said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Umm, well we were home-schooled for all of our lives, so she's helping us get caught up in what we should know by now."

"Okay. Well, I guess that is it. By James. By, James's twin." Paulina said, walking off, flipping her hair.

Danielle scoffed. "Wow, to think you ever liked that." She laughed, staring at Paulina walk off. "Pitiful."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Danny said, walking off towards his next class. "Heres hoping we can just avoid Dash the rest of the day."

"You know, you shouldn't say that. It's called JINXING yourself!" Sam said coming up from behind them.

"Haha, you would know, wouldn't you." Danny said.

"Umm, she's not the one always jinxing them self. You are." Tucker countered, walking up beside Danielle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. One sec, gotta make a duplicate." Danny stood still for a minute, concentrating, before a Fenton duplicate, came out of the broom closet they were standing next to.

"Okay, off to Science." The duplicate said.

"Hey, who put you in charge." Danny said.

"Are you really fighting with him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am." They said at the same time, causing Sam to face palm.

"Whatever. Just walk." They headed off toward science. When they got there, they introduce themselves to her, sat in the back, and did the assigned work.

"Hey, Sam. Psst. Sam!" Danny said, from his seat.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What did you get for number 6?" He asked.

She sighed. "I got, umm, B."

"Wrong." Tucker said from behind them. "It's C."

"What are you guys talking about. It's obviously D." Danielle said.

"No, you are all wrong. It's A." Fenton said proudly.

"How do you even have an opinion?" Phantom asked, the duplicate merely shrugging.

Sam raised her hand, and the teacher answer. "Umm, Mrs. Parker, we are having a bit of a problem with number 6, we all say it's different answers. What is the answer?"

Mrs. Parker was a favourited teacher among the students. She had long brown hair, with side bangs always swept up. She wore an olive green v-neck sweater, which matched the shade of her eyes, with a purple tank top undeneith and a olive and orange scarf wrapped around her neck. Her whole appearence matched one of a young librarian. "Well, it is against my better judgement to give away an answer, but, just this one time. The answer is A." They all looked back at the clone.

"How did he know that, but you didn't?" Tucker asked, very confused.

"I have no idea. I think he's stealing my brains." Danny said, still confused.

"What brains?" Sam said, smirking.

"'What brains?'" Danny mocked her. "Now stop stealing my knowledge you stupid duplicate!" Danny whisper yelled for only Team Phantom to hear, the duplicate imediantly backing away.

"Okay, kids. You are going to have a project due next week on something in the solar system, where you will be picking your partners," everyone cheered. "Out of a hat." Everyone moaned. "Oh, stop that."

"Now, come on up, one by one, starting at the back, with Danny." She smiled.

Fenton quickly went up, and picked the name out. "Tucker." He and the real Danny smiled, then came back and high fived Tucker.

"Okay, Sam." She said, and held out the hat, towards her. The goth picked out a name.

"Ugh. Star." She said, annoyed.

"Oh, great." Star replied sarcastically.

"Okay, now, Nathan." He walked up, and chose Lester. Then Kwan picked Mikey. Then it was Danielle's turn. "Okay, Julia." She walked up and picked a name, showing it to the teacher. "She picked Dash. Now, James?"

He walked up, picked out a name, then paled. "Va-Valerie." He shuddered.

"Okay." She said, easily. Danny gulped. At least the disguises was working. He walked back to the his seat, and the rest of the class picked partners.

"Alright class. This project, will have to be VERY specific and detailed, if you want a good mark, since you have been doing this topic since Middle school. It will be due on next Wednesday. I expect you guys to meet at some one's house at least twice, so, have fun."

The bell rang and they all got dismissed.

"Oh, man guys. I got Valerie! What if she finds out! She'll blow my head off!"

"Yeah, well I got Star! Do you know how bad that will annoy me?" Sam yelled.

"Let me repeat. BLOW MY HEAD OFF!" Danny yelled, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. "I. Am. Going. To. DIE!"

"I got Dash." She gasped. "You jinxed me!" She finished quietly yet angrily.

"Look, Danny. Valerie won't blow your head off if she wants a good grade. Sam, it could have been worse, you could have gotten Paulina. Danielle, if he finds out, you'll be good. He idolizes the Phantoms." They all looked at Tucker. "And, I got you, so I'm good." He finished, pointing at Danny.

"Fine, whatever. Be right back. I'm going to lunch as Fenton." He ducked into a near by classroom and changed back.

Danielle looked at him, silently asking, what about me?

"You can just come to lunch as Julia. Or, I don't know, leave and go as Dani. Or pop up and go as Danielle Fenton, like you've done so many other times. I don't really care."

"I'll just go as Julia. I want to know what school lunches are like without being thrown out due to not being a student." She said and smiled.

"You're really not missing much." Sam said, as they walked into the cafeteria. "Just loud kids, and gross food."

"It's not always gross." Tucker argued.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "It's always gross." She said again.

Dani looked around. "I don't know. All the kids talking, it's kinda exciting. I've never had the experience of being in a school. I'm only a few months old."

"True. And it's not like Vlad would have sent you here." Danny said, they sat down at their usual table before Dash barged over.

"Hey! Julia! Where's your brother?" He yelled, slamming his fists down on their table.

Danielle just stared at him for a minute before Danny cut in. "He's at tutoring." Danny said.

"Well, when he gets out, tell him I'm looking for him." He then straighten out and walked away.

"Hey, Danny. It looks like you made it off and on Dash's favourite's list at the same time." Tucker said, cheerfully.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" Danny said in a serious voice. "Seriously." He then got up and went to the cafeteria line, Tucker following, and grabbed a simple hamburger and a piece of cherry pie. He paid, and sat back down.

"Oh, hey Danny. Did I tell you? I'm going to try and be a vegetarian like Sam. She convinced me that it is a much healthier way to live." Sam smiled, glad she could convince one of her friends.

"Really? You're brainwashing her?" Danny asked.

"No, I voiced my opinion and she liked it." Sam stated, then the girls got up to grab their lunches.

They waited a few minutes before they got back, then they went and got there lunch.

About a half hour later, lunch was over and then they had French, then Art, then it was time to go home. It was a good end to a good day, except that Danny was off to Valerie's and Danielle was off to Dash's.

**CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHA! Really lame cliffie. . . but a cliffie all the same. :D**

**Okay, I am going to tell you this now, Mrs. Parker is my favourite teacher I made up. She really does look like a librarian if I ever get to drawing her. And the scarf around her neck is green with an orange floral patter. The scarf itself is in the style of Fred Jones from Scooby Doo. Her appearance was really fun to come up with. xDD. **

**Okay, so, review please. Tell me what you think. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You guys I am so so so so so SOOO sorry that it is this late. My internet was out, and my great grandfather died, and then I had to wait for Saturday, well not really, but meh. **

**Anyway, here is this really late chapter. **

**One more thing. I would like to know if anyone had any exotic names? I mean, I'm not talking all out crazy, but just original names I would be allowed to use for a main character in a book I'm writing. It's really important. Girl or boy, by the way. Animal names too. :D **

Danny and Danielle changed back once they were out of the public's viewing. Danielle and Dash had decided on her going to his house at 6:30, and Danny was going to meet Valerie at the Nasty Burger when her shift was done at 6:45.

"Ellie, I really don't feel comfortable with you going to Dash's." Danny said.

"Look, Danny. I really don't have a choice. It's either this, or fail my first project. Besides. The glasses and hood will be on, and I really don't plan on talking much. He won't figure it out." Dani reassured him. "And if he tries anything, I can take care of myself. I do, have the ability to shoot rays from my hands. Now, I have to go. It's a 5 minute fly." She walked onto the porch, and looked around, before she changed into Dani Phantom. She then took to the sky towards Dash's house with a bag full of clothes and books.

Danny looked at his watch. He still had a good half hour to wait before going to Nasty Burger with Valerie, and then he was going to Tucker's. This was going to be a long night.

***With Danielle***

Danielle landed a block away from Dash's house, she quickly put the clothes on, putting her gloves and boots in her bag, and walked the last little bit to Dash's.

She ringed the doorbell and a woman with curly blonde hair to the bottom of her ears answered.

"Oh, hi. You must be Julia. Come right in." She walked in, and seen what must be how normal people lived. "Dash! Julia is here." His mother called up the stairs. Julia made sure her hair was covered by her hood, as Dash came down the stairs.

"Thanks mom. Come on up." He said, and led her to a room upstairs with a lot of football stuff.

She looked around, before realizing that Dash was staring at her. "So, what planet do you want to do our project on?" Dash asked.

Danielle simply shrugged. She really didn't know much about the planets. She tried going through some of Danny's memories, but it was just giving her a head ache.

Dash continued to talk about the project. "Well, we could do it on Jupiter, the biggest planet, or Pluto, the smallest." He suggested.

"Pluto hasn't been a planet since 2006." Danielle stated, breaking her silence to clarify one of the only things she knew of planets.

"That's what your voice sounds like? It's pretty." Dash said, smiling.

Danielle smiled awkwardly.

"So, what planet do you want to do it on?" Dash asked. Dani picked up the text book and started flipping through the pages. She flipped through several pages, before coming to the planet she liked.

She handed him the book and he read aloud what the title said. "'Venus; Earth's Twin Planet.' This is the planet you want to do our project on?" He asked. Danielle nodded. "Alright then. Let's get started."

***And to Danny***

Danny was flying towards the Nasty Burger, ducking down behind to put on his 'James' outfit, when his ghost sense went off.

"Of course." He said phasing out of the clothes and putting on his gloves. "You can't leave me alone for one night?" The young halfa flew up into the sky. "Now where are-"

"BEWARE!" You-know-who shouted from behind him.

"Really? I changed for you?" Danny yelled, before he pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. He then flew down towards the back, hurried to put his new clothes on and ran into the Nasty Burger.

Valerie was just getting off work, when she spotted James walk in. He looked a little annoyed. She didn't know if this was step up from the worried look he had on when he found out she was his partner. 'Man, are these twins strange.' She thought hanging up her apron.

She had finally gotten promoted to working behind the counter instead of working in that dumb mascot costume.

Danny went over and sat at his, Sam's, Tucker's and Dani's regular table. He looked down for a minute, thinking about how to assure his secret stayed together, not noticing Valerie walk over until she set some food down in front of him, making him jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said sympathetically.

"Its fine, I was just thinking." He replied honestly.

"About?" She asked, hoping he would talk about it.

"This cruddy week." Danny started.

"What happened that was so bad?" Valerie badgered.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied. "Can we just work on the project?"

"Umm, sure. What do you want to do it on?" She asked.

"Well, I always loved the stars. When I was little my mom and I would sit up on our roof and stare at them for hours. So, I was thinking we could do it on the constellations?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I love looking up at the stars. When I'm not busy with the, err, extracurricular activities I do." Valerie said, as Danny laughed inside his head.

"Yeah, I barely get to do any of my, err, extracurricular activities, since that nutjob social worker stuck us in your school." Danny huffed. "Not that it's the school or people or anything." Danny added quickly.

"It's alright. You can vent. We can always do the project some other night." She said smiling.

"No, it's fine. We can just do the project." A familiar cold mist came out of his mouth. "After I get back. I, uhh, must have dropped my science book in the parking lot." He lied.

He ran out and Valerie looked at his bag, where his science book was sitting. "What?" She decided to follow him into the parking lot, and surprisingly behind the building, where she seen Phantom phase out of James' clothes.

Before she could process what she was seeing, Danny turned around, dropping his clothes and forgetting about the ghost. "Valerie!"

"Phantom. . ." Valerie breathed.

**You guys, I was really excited for this chapter, but then I disappeared for a while. Now I'm leaving you with a big ol' cliffie. . . I feel awful. :'(**

**So, I'm again sorry for being gone for so long. I didn't plan on the internet being out for so long. . . It was kind of awful, like really horrendous. I couldn't read or publish. DDx Damn internet. **

**Anyway, I have another story coming out soon, only it's Christmas junk. 23 days of Christmas thinger. It's not a challenge or anything, just a 23 Christmas one shots. 23 because I like being original. ;) **

**Okay, see you next week. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**So sue me, I'm late. I've been busy. Though after that last chapter, I wouldn't blame you for like, hitting me. Or flaming me. It's been more then a month this time, and I've had internet almost the entire time. . . **

**Whatever. Continue. **

Sam walked over to Star's house, grimacing. She really did not want her as a partner. She knocked on the door, and waited, until a short, blonde woman opened it.

"Oh, hi. You must be Sam." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yeah. Is Star here?" She asked as politely as she could in her current mood.

"Yes. Just go upstairs, to the first door on the right." She said directing Sam to the stairs.

Sam walked upstairs, as slow as she could manage. When she got to Star's room, she quietly knocked.

Star opened the door almost immediately. "Hey Sam!" She said as perky as ever.

"Umm, hi." Sam said awkwardly.

"Come on in." She said, and Sam walked in." I was thinking we could, like, do our project on, the sun, or, like, maybe the moon." Star said as Sam examined her room.

There was a lot of red, orange and white and posters of popular bands, like Dumpty Humpty and D-4. There were pictures of her and the A-listers, and some of Danny and Danielle Phantom. There was a whole bulletin board of class pictures, which made Sam realise they were in the same class every year. "Umm, how about the moon." Sam said.

"Okay. You know, I don't think this is going to be as bad as I though. You're really not all that weird, you just like dark things. Clothes, poetry, music, times of day. And I'm more of a bright girl. But, sometimes opposites attract, right? I mean, like, you and Foley are, like, complete opposites, and your still best friends, right? Danny is more, like, in the middle of you two, so he probably keeps it balanced. What do you think?"

"Umm, I don't know. I guess?" Sam said, confused at all of Star's very fast talking.

"Well, I can look stuff up on the computer, and you can, like, search the text book. Then we can compare notes and make an awesome project! Kay?"

"Kay." Sam said, and started leafing through the text book.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Danielle was still at Dash's an hour later. They had started writing up a report, after going through all of the books and websites they could find. They would go to the library tomorrow to find more.

Danielle couldn't help notice that Dash kept looking up at her. She started to get curious, when she was just about to say something; he caught her catching him staring.

"Oh, sorry. You're just really pretty." He said and blushed.

_Pretty? He hasn't even seen my eyes, or hair. How can he think I'm pretty from just my nose down? _She thought to herself, but blushed anyway.

Dash suddenly got up and dimmed the lights. Danielle soon realised what he was doing. "There, now you can take off your glasses." He said, happily.

Danielle panicked. "Umm, thanks. But won't it be hard to see with the lights dimmed?" She whispered hopefully.

"Oh. I never thought of that." He said, he got up and brightened the lights.

_Smooth, Ellie. Just smooth. _

***The moment you've all been waiting for!***

_Valerie gasped. "Phantom. . . " _

"Valerie! It's not what it looks like!" He said meekly.

"Phantom. . . I don't under- How- What?" She finally finished.

He sighed. "It's complicated." He said, picking up the clothes. "I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean, '[You] don't have a choice?'" Valerie asked.

"Well, it all started when Danielle I were fighting Skulker. . ." Danny continued to tell the story of the past weekend, while Valerie stood and listened.

"So, what you're telling me . . . is that you are being forced to go to school, by a nutjob social service' men, and Vlad?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah. And now you're probably going to shoot me down." Phantom said, floating away again, and forming his tail for a quick getaway.

"Phantom, I'm not going to shoot or hunt you anymore."

"Wait! What? Since when?" He questioned.

"Since I figured out you and Dani were right about Vlad." Valerie said. "I watched him transform, after we saved Danielle, and I went back to help his human half. What's the deal with that anyway? Danielle and Vlad are humans and ghosts?"

"We-Their called halfas. They're half human-half ghost hybrids. There are only a few in existences. Vlad's the only evil one though. And they are thought to be the most powerful ghosts in existence. Danielle wasn't all that powerful when you first met her, though." Danny said.

"No duh. She was melting. Is there anyone more powerful than them?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Pariah Dark, Clockwork, the observant. And, umm . . . me. . ." Danny said.

"Wait? You're one of the most powerful ghosts?" Valerie asked, baffled.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess. I mean, I could be the ghost king if I wanted to, since I defeated Pariah, but. . . I don't really want to be ghost king. . ."

"Why wouldn't you want to be king?" Valerie asked.

"'Cause I'm just a kid. I don't even want to be Amity's protector. But no, they just HAVE to come out of the Fenton Portal." Danny huffed.

"Heh. I bet me hunting you didn't really help. Huh?" Valerie asked embarrassed.

"Ya' think?"

"Sorry. But I'm on your side now. And you can tell Dani that too. But I have one question."

"Shoot." Danny replied.

"Why do you hang out with Sam, Danny and Tucker? And why on earth would you pick Jazz Fenton as a tutor?" Valerie asked.

"That's two questions, but because Sam, Danny and Tucker help me occasionally, and Jazz is like a sister to me. Even after what her parents think, she accepts me for who I am. A kid. Not a ghost, not a freak, just a normal kid."

"Well, we should really get to our project. I can't afford to fail." She said.

"Neither can I, so we got to hurry. I have a tutor session-thinger at 9:00." He said, and phased into his clothes, forgetting all about the past threat.

*Next Day*

"Are you sure she won't 'Blow [your] head off?'" Tucker asked them. They, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle, discussed the whole Valerie thing last night. They had decided that she was to be watched, but trusted. For now.

"Yeah. She didn't last night when she had the chance. I mean, she knows about Vlad. She knows we were right. And she knows that I have access to the time stream to change her memory. We're good." Danny, dressed as James, said reassuring the team. The duplicate beside him nodding for emphasis.

"Hey guys." Valerie said. "I'm sorry again for hunting you." She added.

"I know. I got it the first hundred times last night, Val." He reminded her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Valerie said and blushed.

"So, welcome to Team Phantom, Valerie." Sam said.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Danielle said sarcastically, coming up behind him. "Oh, hey Val."

"I couldn't wait forever, Ellie. I needed to get to school." Danny replied.

"I would just like to point out, that I was almost caught by the Fenton's, coming out of the portal." Julia said.

"What are my mom and dad going to do to you?" Fenton asked.

"Your dad, nothing. Your mom. I don't even want to think about it." Danielle shuddered.

"So. What's your plan to get out of this dump?" Valerie asked.

"I seriously have no idea. As much as I want out, I don't think I can. Wait. Maybe if the ghost keep attacking, and we don't go 'cause were in class, they'll excuse us from school!" Danny suggested.

"It's worth a try I guess. So, just ignore our ghost sense. Alright." Danielle agreed. "Now, let's get to English."

"Hey! Cart-onio." Dash said from down the hall.

"So, it's not just my last name he mixes up." The Danny duplicate said smiling.

"Uhh, got to go." The real Danny said as he, the duplicate, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie took off down the hall.

"You can't run forever!" Dash said, as they peeled down the hall.

"Wanna bet?" Danny said to the group, though appointed at Dash. They ran until they got to their next class, at which point, they all ran in and sat down, huffing and puffing, due to running around the entire school, and going the long way to class.

"I. 'huff puff' hate that kid. 'Huff puff' Why did you have to go and 'huff puff' and do something that stupid?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't me it was my reflexes!" Danny yelled.

"Well it was stupid!" Danielle whisper yelled back for the second time.

"Okay, class." Mr. Lancer started. "Settle down. So I-" He was suddenly cut off by the P.A. system.

"Mr. Lancer. Could you send Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Julia Carter and James Carter to the office please?"

"Yes I can. Go right ahead, students." Lancer said in his monotone-voice. They all got up, worried for what was about to happened.

"I betcha anything its Vlad." Tucker said.

"Yeah, and he doesn't know that Valerie is hunting him now. So, she doesn't have to come."

They walked into the office, and were sent right to the principal's office, and of course, there was Vlad, sitting across from Principle Ishyama, and next to him, was Jazz.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"The fruitloop called for me." Jazz said, while throwing an ugly sneer at Vlad.

Danny removed his hood. "Alright, what do you want, fruitloop?" Danny asked.

"Miss Fenton, Mr. Phantom. That is no way of speaking with our town's mayor!" Ishyama scolded.

"It is if he's a lying, thieving, little fruitloop!" Dani said, putting emphasis on 'fruitloop.'

"Why do you all insist on calling me fruitloop? I just came to see how my favourite group of teens were doing in high school so far. Mr. Foley, Miss Manson." He greeted.

"Fruitloop." They replied, and he sighed.

"We're doing fine, no thanks to you. Now why are you really here?" Danny asked.

"Mrs. Ishyama, could we use your office alone for a moment." Vlad asked. She nodded and headed out.

"Alright, Daniel, you can drop the duplicate now, we wouldn't want you passing out in the middle of school, now would we." Danny dropped the duplicate, and Danielle removed her hood.

"So, what do you want?"

"What I want to know is how you have persuaded Valerie, into quitting her job with me. She sent me a note, saying this. 'Dear Mr. Masters. I cannot work for you anymore. It is too time consuming and you never gave me that new apartment, even after saving your life from that ghost freak 'Plasmious.' What was up with that ghost anyways? I mean, talk about a frootloop. "The 5 teenagers all cracked up here. "'I am not returning the suit, since it is not yours, it is mine, since Technus gave it to me and I don't think it comes off. See you around, Valerie.'" Vlad read from a note he had retrieved from his coat pocket. "Now, would you explain to me how you managed this, without blowing our secrets?"

"I didn't persuade Valerie to do anything. Maybe she just saw the light?" Danny said smirking, since he knew exactly what happened, he knew exactly what light she saw. The one that transformed Vlad into Plasmious.

"Ugh. Well, now I'm down a huntress. Oh, Jasmine. . ."

"In your dreams, cheese head." Jazz replied, throwing another dirty look.

"Well, we've got to get back to class." Danny said, making another Fenton clone.

"Heh. See ya around, you crazed Fruitloop."

"Fine. Go back to class. But if I find out any of you were responsible for Valerie quitting, I will get you."

"Come on guys. He can't do anything here. Unless he wants his little secret out." Dani laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the world to know you're an evil mastermind bent on revenge on my father."

They all laughed and went back to class, leaving a very angry Vlad, and a very confused Ishyama over what was so funny.

**Who do you think the threat was? And do you think it will come back to ecto blast him in the butt? **

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. You can move on with your lives.**

**I'll try to post sooner next time. **

**Review~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys. Look, I updated twice in the same month. xD **

**Kay, read. **

Danny, Danielle, Sam, Tucker and the duplicate all got back to class, which was Math. Which Mr. Lancer just so happened to be subbing for. **(A.N. Like really. Does Mr. Lancer sub for everything?)**

Danny was sitting in his seat, drawing yet another drawing, only this time; it was of Vlad being shot by Valerie. He laughed silently to himself as he drew in the scorch marks.

He was just about to start another one, of Vlad being sucked into his thermos, when, of course, his ghost sense went off, along with Danielle's and Valerie's tracker. Which meant it wasn't Vlad.

_'Good' _he thought to himself. _'He got the message.' _But then it hit him. _'Then .__ . . who is it. . .'_

"Danny." A sickly sweet voice said from the door. "You seemed to have missed out appointment last night.

"Miss Spectra?" Mr. Lancer said. Spectra disappeared from the door, appearing in front of his desk.

"You rang?" She asked.

"You're a ghost?" He yelled.

"Well, duh. I didn't just quit." She said floating a few feet about the ground to prove her point. "I was sent back to my world by your precious little ghost boy. Or should I say ghost freak." She said peering at the duplicate from the corner of her eye, as he slunk in his seat, as well as the real Danny, though she didn't notice. "Speaking of freaks. Danny, where were you last night? You missed out little appointment. I thought you liked talking to me?" She asked with mock disappointment.

"Why would I talk to you? All you ever told me was lies." The duplicate said through gritted teeth, on the real Danny's command.

"I didn't lie, sweetheart. Everything I ever told you was the truth. I just bent it a little. Jazz saying kids treated you like a loser? Jazz saying you were a loser? Are they really that different?" Spectra cooed.

"They were to Jazz. And me." Danny said the last part quieter.

"Well, as much as this isn't entertaining, I'm going to run for my life now." Valerie declared before her, the Danny's, Sam, Danielle, and Tucker ran out the door, followed by a few other students, but everyone else was escorted back to their seats buy Bertrand.

"Great, Danny's gone. Hmm. Who's next?" She asked while licking her lips. "How about you, Paulina." Spectra asked. Paulina shook her head ferociously, but Spectra went on, saying how all she had was outer beauty, and if she let it go now, she'd have nothing.

"Spectra!" Danny yelled as he, Danielle and Valerie flew into class, disguises off, or in Valerie's case, on.

"Get away from those kids, Penny!" Danielle ordered from across the room.

"Aww, you think you can just use my nickname and make everything okay? I'll listen and everything will be just peachy keen!" She said, in a demeaning voice. "That's not how I play." She said as she disappeared.

"So, how have you been, Valerie? I remember when you were kicked off the social ladder." Spectra whispered near her ear. "Because of some ghost kid, ruining your life." She said a little louder, faced at the class now. "Oh, wait. Danny. Wasn't that you?" She announced, still hidden in the shadows. The class gasped.

"It was an accident, ghost. I forgave him. You're not going to get to me!" She yelled, though you could hear the panic in her voice.

"Fine, what about little Ellie. All grown up now. Definitely better then when you last came to Amity. 12 and dying. I remember the story. Used, by your own Daddy." She said and the class gasped again, though Danielle stood strong, peering around the class for the hidden foe. "You were tricked into helping someone, who didn't care about you. All he thought of you was being a mistake. You ARE a mistake. No one would make something imperfect on purpose. Not even Plasmious. But it gets better. You were tricked into capturing the only person who could help or understanding you. Your own dear brother, Danny." Penelope's voice echoed of the walls as Danny continued to search the room for her. "And then, it seemed as you just left, you started to get sick. Then Red here used you, _again_, to get your brother.

Then, little Danielle was saved, not to mention Red finally saw the light." Spectra mocked Valerie. "So where were we, the socially awkward, ghost hunting teenager? The two brave for her own good little sister, well, what do you know? That leaves you, Ghost Boy." She said as she appeared for a minute in front of him. He swung out to hit her, but only hit air as she disappeared once more, causing him to loose balance and nearly fall out of the air.

Spectra laughed, a menacing laugh, bouncing from all sides of the walls. "I bet their calling you a loser again. Even like this. You'll never be anything but a looser, a freak, and an outcast. Only like one other person, but does she really count?"

"Individuality is a strength, not a weakness." Danny answered.

"Ah, quoting the little Goth girl. I see you still haven't gotten over your crush on her." Spectra sang.

"What?" Danny and half the class yelled. "I don't have a crush on her!" Danny finished, a strong blush rising up to his cheeks.

"Of course you do, you're just too clueless to notice. You want to know who else is clueless? Your so called _'Phans.' _They don't understand how much you hate this. You hate the attention, the fans, the responsibilities, the fans. And not just AS adoring fans, but as people, too."

The class gasped, "No, I don't hate them!" Though the older ghost simply ignored him.

"You hate trying to protect you friends and family, even though you'll never be good enough to keep them safe forever. You hate knowing that with just one mess up, they could all die. You hate that your own parents hate and hunt you."

"They don't know it's me! I never told them." Danny said, but she ignored him once again.

"But then again, you _are_ evil, aren't you?" Spectra tempted, finally appearing 3 desks away from the angered halfa. "Or have you forgotten about Dan already?" She continued, but Danny had enough. He lunged for the ghost, phasing her through the back wall and into the school yard.

Danielle grabbed Valerie's arm, phasing her out with them, leaving the class to rush to the windows, confused.

"Does anybody else think that was really weird?" One kid asked.

"Yeah, since when does the Red Huntress fight on the same side as the Phantom's? And Phantom ruining her life?" A red head by the name of Bridgette asked.

"And what about Dani with an i?" Dash asked. "Her dad used her to get Phantom? Then used again by the Red Huntress?"

"And Phantom? He has a crush on Sam?" One kid asked.

"He hates us? He thinks were annoying?" Another yelled.

"He has friends, and a family. But they hurt him!"

"And who the heck is Dan?" One finally finished.

"All I can say right now is that Danny Phantom is more of a hero then we ever realised. He has a crush on a girl who is all strung up with another boy, he thinks were annoying, and has a family that shoot him down for being a ghost. Yet he always fights for us. Helping us when no one else can. Even if he hates the spotlight! Would you guys do that?" The smartest girl in the grade, Natalie, announced.

A large amount of the people in the class shook their heads, indicating they wouldn't. "He is such a good person! Even if he has awful taste in girls." Paulina swooned.

Danny, Danielle and Valerie were fighting Spectra and Bertrand, whom has joined them when Danny lunged.

"Take it back! Take it back! Take! It! BACK!" Danny yelled as he sent ecto blast after ecto blast at the now black figure.

"I can't take the words back once they're said, Danny! But you know that. Remember your little tiff with Jazz?" She yelled back as she dodged the ecto blasts. Danny went up to kick her in the gut, but she grabbed his leg and whipped him across the football field.

Danielle immediately saw an opening as she went to take after Danny. She flew into fight with the distracted ghost, and landed in a good kick to the back, making Spectra scream out in rage.

"PENELOPE! HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled as she grabbed Spectra's arm, throwing her to the opposite side of the field.

Danny had finally collected himself, and went for Spectra. Throwing ice blasts at the disgruntled women. Her long black tail of a lower body froze to the ground, causing immobility.

"You know what? Sending you guys back to the Ghost Zone is becoming a hassle. Maybe I should just keep you in the thermos and get Cujo to bury it somewhere." Danny announced as he sucked up the frozen ghost.

"Uh, guys? A little help!" Valerie yelled as she was being chased by a glowing green eagle, that was none other than Bertrand.

The Phantoms sped up to Bertrand, and started throwing ecto blasts at him, though he had gotten better at dodging.

"Okay, you're supposed to be aiming at the ghost, not at me! I'm not pointing my weapons at you!" Valerie yelled as she narrowly dodged another blast.

"Sorry!" Danny yelled up to her before finally hitting Bertrand in the wing. He started spinning to the ground in an attempt to save himself, and Danny managed to suck him into the thermos.

"Finally. Now come on. Don't want Lancer getting suspicious!"

Danielle and Danny nodded and flew off towards the school with them. Phasing her through to the janitor closet they used, and switching back to their school clothes. They jumped outside and Sam and Tucker were waiting for them.

"Where's Fenton?" Valerie asked, not seeing the eyes widen on the four teens. Danny immediately made a duplicate, just around the corner causing him to run around.

"Okay, come on you guys. Lancer called the office for us." Danny said, but not even 10 seconds later, an announcement came over the p.a. system.

"Would Valerie Grey, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Julia and James Carter please return to Mr. Lancer's room?" The secretary went on to repeat the announcement, before they got back to the room.

"Nice of you to re-join us, students. Please, take your seats so I can resume teaching my-" Mr. Lancer began to request before the bell interrupted them, indicating it time for third period.

"So, Danny what do we have?" Danielle asked once out of hearing range with the rest of the kids.

"Umm, I have heath, with Tucker and the other me. Sam and Valerie have Music. . . You, on the other hand . . . have Art." Danny finished, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I have a class all by myself?" Dani asked nervously. "I haven't had a class all to myself yet! I barely know anyone! What if Dash is in my class? Or Paulina?"

"You'll be fine. It's art class. It involves no talking what-so-ever." Danny smiled. _'__Unless you get Mr. Boyd, instead of Mr. Hall.' _Danny thought to himself.

"Whatever you say, chief. Hey, Danny." Danielle started.

"Yeah, El?" He asked.

"You- You forgave me for giving you up for Vlad, right?" She asked, worry etched into her expression.

"Of course I do, Danielle. Don't ever listen to what Spectra has to say. I know you were just lead on, especially when I see how sad you were when Vlad yelled at you." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, then they took separate hallways leading to, for the first time, different classes. Danielle's smile immediately vanished when she walked in.

**Alright, I am sorry to say it, but this is going to be the last chapter until my exams are over. I cannot write and pay attention while studying, I have to keep focased. **

**Since I won't be here for a bit read on if you want the minor minor clifthanger spoiled. Just to keep you satisfied. **

**She's only upset because the only seat open is by Paulina, Star, Dash and Kwan. That's it. Nothing big. Alright, you can go now. **

**Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Hey, sorry I was gone so long. I have a good excuse though. If anyone wants to hear it, just ask. But it's not that important since I don't really care. xDD**

**Here's this chapter. :) **

Danielle walked into her third period class, and looked around. There were a lot of kids, and none of them she'd want to sit with.

She stood at the door, until the teacher, Mr. Boyd, noticed her.

"Ah, yes. You must be, Julia Carter, the new student. If you would be so kind as to have a seat next to Miss. Anderson, we can begin class.

Danielle looked over to where the art teacher gestured and her heart sank. Sitting by 'Miss. Anderson', who was Star by the way, was Paulina, Kwan and Dash. The four people she didn't want to sit with, and apparently no one else did either, since they were the only table not full.

Her face went red, and she walked slowly over towards the group of desks. She sat down in the seat and Star smiled at her. It made Danielle extremely uncomfortable, knowing that Star was in the A-list, and they weren't usually nice people, right?

She smiled back, and turned towards the teacher. He was explaining what they were to do today. They were to take a clump of clay, and just make something. Nothing in particular, just anything. Luckily, Danielle had gotten her brother's artistic skills, and new exactly what she was going to make.

She took a clump, and began pounding it against the desk to soften it. Before long, thanks to her strength, she had a useable clump of modeling clay ready to make something. She set it up and grabs a knife, carving out the shape. At first glance, it looked like a disoriented D, but it was hers, and her brother's she guessed, emblem. A P inside a D, designed by Sam.

She took a peek over at Paulina's and so far, it was just a large, 3D heart. Star's was a star, naturally, Kwan's was a football, and Dash's was, so far, still a clump. She turned back to hers, and began smoothing out the curves, before grabbing the white paint, and a paint brush. She started putting on nice even stokes on one side, but straight down the middle, so that one side could be the white you always see, and the other would be the black Sam started out with.

She finished her sculpture, with the black and white, and looked over to the others. Dash's clump was now a small snowman, and he was putting the finishing details on it, Paulina had a pink 3D heart, with Invis-O-Bill written in red. Star had a small yellow shooting star, and was painting on a rainbow tail, and Kwan had your basic football.

There was 20 minutes left in class, when Mr. Boyd stopped the class. "Alright, kids. It's time for judgement. Come up to the front and line your sculptures up."

They all grabbed their sculptures and lined them up on the front desks, standing behind them. The class was rather good at sculpting. There were a few faults, Mikey, Dash, Nathan, among others and Danielle was feeling pretty good that she did a good job.

"Alright, Pauli? What did you make, girl?" He asked in the, I'm-more-your-friend-then-your-teacher tone of voice.

"I made a heart, and it has Invis-O-Bill in it, because I love the Ghost Boy." Paulina announced.

"Uh, huh. . . Okay, Star, you next." He said.

"I made a beautiful shooting star with my name on it." She smiled.

"Oh, that's you name. I thought you were just labelling it." Mr. Boyd smiled, causing the whole class to laugh.

He moved on through a few more people, before finally coming to Danielle. "So, Julia, what did you make?"

Here was her big moment, she finally had to speak. "I made the Phantom emblem." She said. The whole class gasped, and there were whispers of 'so that's what her voice sounds like,' coming from all around her. "Yeah, I can talk. Big shocker there." She said louder than her first sentence and chock full of sarcasm.

"Well, we knew you could talk, we just didn't expect you to." Star said from a few kids down the line.

"I'm actually the more outgoing of me and my brother for your information." She finished and there were a few odd looks at her, like they didn't believe her. She didn't blame them. Maybe she will talk more.

"Alright, Dash?" Mr. Boyd asked.

On the other side of the school, in boy's heath class, Danny Fenton and Tucker were talking about the Spectra incident. Danny had dropped the duplicate and changed back for this class to conserve energy.

"We had to go after her. If we didn't, she would have kept making us miserable until the secret slipped." Danny whispered to Tucker.

"I know, but do you think you could have just knocked her outside then left, or made it briefer like you had somewhere to be?" Tucker suggested.

"I know, but I got so angry at her. She had no right to mention Dan. No one does and I'll knock anyone who does off the planet." Danny growled.

"It's alright, dude. Now, let's just pay attention before we flunk this class." Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be fun. Not only would I be grounded, but my "guardian" would be peed off at me." Danny laughed. "Not that he's even attending today."

"Yeah. I don't think my parents would be all that happy either." Tucker said then turned towards the front of the class, but not before seeing Danny's ghost sense go off.

"I'm ignoring it." He said to himself in a sing song voice but if you looked back, his eye was starting to twitch.

A few classes down, Valerie and Sam were in Music class.

"Umm, Sam?" Valerie asked, removing her headphones.

"Yes, Valerie?" Sam asked, removing hers as well.

"Uh, how long did you know I was the Red Huntress?" She asked quietly.

"Well, you remember your first day?" Sam asked.

"You mean the day I found you and Danny in the bushed?" Valerie smirked.

Sam blushed but answered. "Yeah. That day."

"Really? Tucker and Danny too?" She asked, and Sam nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Your voice. Me and Danny recognized it."

"Oh. That's kind of embarrassing."

"Not really. It was your very first day. You didn't know to be cautious."

"I guess. And thanks Sam."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For forgiving me for beating up your friend for so long. I never really gave him a chance. You really are a good friend once you get passed your barrier."

"I don't have a barrier!" Sam countered.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked.

Sam thought for a moment, before answering; "I don't have a barrier, I just need to trust someone before I let them in."

"So, in other words, a barrier." Valerie joked.

Back in art class, Danielle was putting her books away before the bell rang. She didn't expect the teacher to call on her, but he did.

"Umm, Julia. May I see you here at my desk for a moment?" He asked. Danielle grabbed her books and walked up to his class.

"So, I heard that you and your brother just transferred here." He started and she nodded. "I also heard that this is the first class you've talked in." She nodded again. "Is there a reason why?"

Danielle shrugged. "I talk to my friends."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Ever since we lost our shrink. Did you here she was a ghost. Creepy. But you should expect that in this town." He finished. The bell rang and Danielle grabbed her bag from the floor. "Remember Julia, if you ever need to talk."

"I'll remember, but I really don't plan on being here that long. Thanks, though. Bye."

She was smiling walking down the hallway, but what she saw next, made her drop her book on the floor. She gasped, and yelled out "Stop!"

** Cliffie? I dunno. **

**The next chapter will come sooner. Like, Friday. Hopefully. . . **

**I'll talk to you later.**

**Review****!**

**~Skye **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, a little longer wait then I had anticipated, but here she be. I decided to update now while I'm sick. I thin of have whopping cough or something, and I'm going to the doctor's soon. Hopefully I don't because midterms are this week. Yeesh, I wish school would give me a break. **

**That little cliffhanger of mine seamed to stir some of you up, though. xD This, I guess, is also kind of like an appology for leaving you with that. **

** So, thar. Happy reading. **

Dash and Phantom were standing in the hallway. Danny was cowering back from Dash as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, this is going to hurt, Cart-onio." Dash laughed. Danny heard Dani yell for them to stop, and turned to look at her, letting his guard down. Dash saw his opening and quickly jumped, throwing a punch to the back and sending Danny down the hallway.

It didn't hurt much at all, but just as he landed, his glasses kept going. He went to reach for them, but Josh, another large football player, stepped on them, smashing them immediately.

Dash grabbed the worried ghost by the hair and hood and smashed him against the locker, before grabbing his hood again and pulling it down from his face. Danny kept his eyes closed as he heard the collective gasp. Dash dropped him, and he fell to the floor.

Very slowly he opened one eye, then the other, and stared up at the shocked bully. He slowly turned to Danielle, as did a few others, and a brave kid who was standing next to her grabbed her glasses and ripped them off, as well as another with her hood.

Every kid just stood their shocked until Mr. Lancer came barging through. "What in the world is going- To kill a mocking bird! What on earth is going on!" He restarted once he saw Dash standing over the infamous Danny Phantom.

Danny immediately scrambled to his feet. "Mr. Lancer, I can explain!" He started before Danielle, who apparently had no conscience, yelled out;

"It was all Dash's fault, Mr. Lancer! He started a fight with James and didn't know Danny was under there!" She then turned to Dash and stated "You're in trou-ble." Mr. Lancer looked taken back from the small girl's outburst.

Not knowing what to do, Lancer escorted Danny, Danielle and Dash to the principal's office to figure out what the heck was happening and why there were two ghosts attending school.

On their way down, several kids were gawking at the ghost teens being brought to the office. One of these people was Valerie, who ran up to them.

"Danielle? What happened?" She asked shocked, before noticing Dash along with them.

"Dash decided to pick a fight with James, and look who was hiding in there." She replied angrily, and Dash wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Really?" She asked to the blond bully angrily.

"Miss. Gray, that is quite enough. Go get ready for your next class." Mr. Lancer sent her away with a scowl on her face.

They finally arrived at the office, only to see Principal Ishyama waiting for them. "Come on in." She said, and opened the door for them.

"Principal Ishyama. What is going on? Why are these two," he pushed the twins forward, "here without anybody's knowledge?"

"They are not here without anybody's information. I knew, Mayor Masters knew, and so did some of the students apparently." She countered. "Now, why is Mr. Baxter here with them?" She asked glancing over at the nervous boy.

"Well, I caught Mr. Baxter standing over Mr. . . er- Phantom." Mr. Lancer explained awkwardly, and thanked the Lord when the bell rang, that cued half of lunch over and he got to leave.

"Well, Mr. Baxter, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked.

"Well, I, uhh, I didn't know it was Phantom!" Dash lamely excused himself.

"Oh, so you just go around beating up random kids? Oh, that's right. You do! Like Fenton and Foley, and Mikey and Nathan!" Danielle yelled at him.

"What! No I don't! How would you even know that?" Dash yelled.

"Cause I'm at this school, like, every day! I'm not blind!"

"Miss. Phantom, there is no need to yell. Now if this is true, Mr. Baxter, and I will assume it is, you are in a lot of trouble."

"Wait! Mrs. Ishyama. It wasn't just his fault. I kicked him in the stomach a few days ago. . ." Danny said ashamed.

"You did?" She asked dumb-struck.

"Yeah, while Dash was holding him up off the ground with his arm positioned to strike the center of his face." Danielle shouted as she punched the air.

"Ellie, enough." Danny said sternly. "I still had no reason to kick him, especially with my strength; I could have hurt him badly. Dash was just mad that I did that."

"Well, then it is decided. Mr. Phantom, you will have two after school detentions, and Mr. Baxter, you will have a week of after school detentions."

"Danny?" They all looked towards the door where Jazz was sticking her head in. "What happened?"

"Dash tried to fight him." Danielle answered. She immediately glared at the blond jock, but walked over to her little brother.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked, moving his bangs out of the way to look at his face.

He pushed her hand away. "I'm fine Jazz, I just have a bit of a headache." He said rubbing the back of his head where Dash had pulled him up by.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." She suggested. "Can he?" She asked.

"Yes that would be fine." Mrs. Ishyama said. "Dash, you can go back to class now. Danielle, I suppose you want to go with him, instead of face the crowd alone?" She asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." She smiled.

"Alright, if you don't mind, I will drive them home. I know where it is, and I'm going past there anyway. I have to drive my brother home." Jazz smiled. "He got sick during lunch." The principal nodded, and sent them on their way.

Once they were in Jazz's car, they both changed back. Danny smiled while rubbing his head. "Thanks Jazz. Without you, we'd probably be facing a crowd of giant fans right now."

"No problem, but I would text Sam or Tucker right now. They're probably worried." Jazz suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." He said and took out his phone. He already had a message from Tucker.

**Tucker Foley: ****Hey what happened? Val said Dash yanked ur hood?**

He quickly replied back with:

**Yup. Identity****s gone and Im on my way home. Got a headache. We****ll b back 2morrow 2 handle the crowd. Peace.**

Danny shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, closing his eyes and trying to focus on just the cars movement.

**How was it? Good? I hope so.**

**Daneya: She always wonders if it's long enough or too long. **

**Me: NO I DON'T! Who let you out? **

**Daneya: You did. . . =.= The things I put up with as a muse. **

**Me: If you don't like it, quit. **

**Daneya: I'm good. **

**Me: Then stop complaining. Jeeze. **

**Well, peace. **

**~Skye**


	11. Chapter 11

** Geezus, has anybody else notice Fanfiction is being right the pee-off lately? It's screwing everything up! **

**Anyway, sorry 'bout the waist but I got addicted to another show: AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! I LOVE IT YOU GUYS! **

**Sorry, anyway, continue. **

**Chapter 11**

Danny slept restlessly that night, and he assumed Danielle did as well. When he woke in the morning he was just as tired as the night before.

He reluctantly got ready for school and waited for Danielle by the portal. When she was five minutes late he got a call.

"Danny, I'm sick." She said plainly.

"What?" He asked. "You can't just leave me there alone!"

"I'm not kidding. I'm at Frostbite's right now."

"Really? So if I go over there right now, you'll be sitting in the infirmary with a bowl of soup and a thermometer sticking out of your mouth?"

"Actually, it's porridge, but yeah." She answered.

"Whatever. I'll go face the crowd by myself." He answered grimly. "Feel better." Then hung up. "Of course this is the day she got sick. It couldn't have been yesterday. No, it had to be today."

Danny walked back upstairs and grabbed his bag, before walking out the door and taking to the skies.

When he got to school, he fazed into the bathroom and duplicated himself. Phantom had on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with the DP insignia in the middle, custom made by Sam for his 15th birthday, over a white long sleeved shirt, and white boots.

He looked like he usually did, only more casual, and baggy. Phantom went invisible and Fenton walked out. He took a deep breath before walking out the bathroom door and heading to his locker, where Sam and Tucker were already waiting.

"Where's Danielle?" Sam asked.

Danny grimaced. "The little cheese head went and got sick. So, now I'll have to face it alone."

"We're still there." Tucker smiled. "And so are you, umm, the other you. This you." He finished, successfully confusing himself. Danny took this moment to show Phantom.

Phantom popped up in front of Tucker and yelled, "boo!" Causing Tucker to let out a girlish shriek before disappearing again.

"Dude! Don't do that!" He yelled at the other boy.

"Well, off to class." He said finally sprouting a smile that morning.

They walked through the door and caught the looks of disappointment as not one of them was Phantom. Sam rolled her eyes and continued to her seat.

Phantom was already sitting in his seat invisibly, waiting for class to start. He eventually started drumming on his desk, annoying Tucker.

Tucker kicked the seat and whispered "Stop." But the drumming continued.

"Danny." Tucker frowned. "Danny, make him listen."

"You make it sound like they're separate people." Sam raised an eyebrow at Tucker.

"You're right Sam. I should be kicking _his_ seat!" Tucker concluded, causing Sam to role her eyes.

The final bell rang before Tucker started kicking and Phantom appeared as discreetly as he could; only catching a few kid's eyes.

Mr. Lancer started attendance with its usual comments. 'Mr. Baxter, do not through that at Mikey.' 'Daniel, nice of you to join us today.' 'Mr. Foley, put the PDA away.' and 'Miss. Manson, give Mr. Foley back his hat.' Though the next name on his list made him hesitate a slight bit.

"Mr. er, Phantom?"

"Here." Phantom said, rolling his eyes as a few students _just _noticed he was here. A smile plastered itself across Paulina's face, and you could see the blush crawl across Dash's face as he was forced to remember supressed memories.

"Where is your sister?" He asked.

"She's sick. She got a ghost cold, or flu or something." Danny replied, and Mr. Lancer moved on. Several eyes stayed focused on him, though, which made him feel quite inferior.

He contemplated turning invisible and retrieving the duplicate, but decided against it. He had to stay here and show the government what kind of lousy mistake they made.

If he did he would probably get a detention, or a suspension, or maybe even… expelled. No, he wouldn't get expelled for just ditching, but he could if he did something else! Something harmless, yet very bad.

It would be hard finding the perfect way to get expelled, and if it wasn't _just_ right, he could become public enemy number one again. Was it even worth it?

He looked back up at the people staring at him.

Probably.

Whatever, he would ask Sam if she thought it was a good plan. She seemed to be the most sensible one of the group.

'What about Jazz?' Some part of his brain asked.

'Jazz is a nutcase. A somewhat nice, and occasionally useful nutcase, but a nutcase all the same.'

'… Am I really discussing this with myself?'

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

"So, what do you think?" Danny asked in the hallway after English. He had just explained his possible plan to her.

"It could be risky. Unless you find the perfect way of getting expelled, I'd stick with the first one."

"Alright. Where are we going anyway?" He asked, completely blanking on his schedule.

"Gym. Is Phantom going to be there?" Tucker asked.

"If we're going with the first plan… yeah." He said angrily.

The entered the gym and separated to the two changing rooms.

When they were change, they walked back into the gym. They all lined up in front of Ms. Tetslaff as she did roll call.

"Phantom?" She asked, seemingly not nervous to have a ghost in her gym class. "Where's Phantom?" She asked again.

Sam looked over towards Danny, took a few steps, and then smacked the air. Down fell Danny, returning to view.

"Found him." She called out, and a few people made their way over to him.

Ms. Tetslaff was not amused. "Back in line!" She yelled. "Trying to hide, huh?" She asked.

Danny remained quiet.

"Alright then, one lap. Go!" She yelled.

Danny smirked and flew around the gym at top speed. He was back in 2 seconds. Literally.

"Nice trick, boy. Now run."

He glared at her, and started the trek around the gym.

At half way Ms. Tetslaff yelled "Is that all you got?"

He yelled back "I don't run! I fly!"

Meanwhile, Fenton was standing by Tucker.

"If you don't stop talking back, you're going to be tired before you start."

"I don't care what happens to Phantom. He can get expelled for all I care."

Phantom finished his lap and told Ms. Tetslaff where Danielle was before she continued to do roll call.

She then decided to play Dodge ball.

"Alright, Baxter, and Phantom are team captains. Pick your teams!"

Danny smiled and picked himself first. Then Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. Dash didn't have the guts to criticize him.

The teams were picked and the game started. Surprisingly, Danny's team won. Well, maybe not all that surprising, since, no matter how many times Ms. Tetslaff yelled at him to stop, Danny continued to faze himself through every ball thrown his way.

The bell rang, and Team Phantom walked through the halls together.

"So, Phantom," Valerie said to seemingly empty space.

"Yes Val?" The empty space answered.

"Not that I'm judging your opinion, actually, I applaud it, but why don't you succumb to Paulina's brain washing powers?" Sam laughed at this.

"Easy. One, she's annoying as heck, and two, she's really not all that flawless."

"Really? How so?" Valerie asked.

"She has a mole. Isn't it obvious?" Danny deadpanned.

Sam laughed even harder at this remark. "I'm glad to see you finally came around." Sam said between laughs.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, until lunch, when Danny got a surprise visit.

"Danielle? I thought you were sick." He nearly growled at his female counterpart, who stood at his lunchroom table in her perfectly healthy human form.

"That's the thing, so did I," Danielle started, sitting down across from him, and next to Tucker.

"Oh! I feel a story coming along." Tucker smiled.

"And not just any story, a Danielle story." Sam joked.

Danielle ignored them and continued. "I was so cold this morning that I barely flew to Frostbite's. And when I got there, he sat me down with a blanket, and some porridge, and told me to call you to tell you I wasn't going to be at school today. I was nearly frozen, and that's when he told me what was happening!"

"I've heard this story before, I swear it. . . Only, there was a plant ghost in that version." Tucker declared.

"I haven't, so shut up!" Valerie said and turned her attention back to the Halfa.

"Anyway, so he told me to focus on the cold, and let it all out, and I did! And ice flew from my body! And I accidently froze the _entire_ audience."

Suddenly Phantom appeared in the middle of Danny and Valerie. "Hah! I only froze _half_ of the audience! I win." He said before disappearing again.

"Screw you! She yelled, getting the attention of the teacher that was on duty.

"Hey! You don't go to school here!" They yelled.

Danielle glared at the teacher before getting up from her seat and stomping off for the exit. "Be right back." She growled before coming back moments later as Phantom.

"So anyway, now I have total control or whatever, and I'm allowed to go to school. But I only have a jump suit, and _he_ has casual wear." She glared at the spot between Danny and Valerie and the spot laughed at her.

"Come on, Dani. I ordered you a shirt too." She grabbed Danielle's hand and led her to her locker to grab the outfit. A black, long sleeved midriff with the symbol on it, a black skirt and white boots.

Sam didn't know why, but for some reason, when Danny and Danielle were in ghost form they liked dressing alike, but once they were in human form, if Danny even tried to wear an item of clothing the same color as hers, she'd punch him, and tell him to change. They were definitely an odd pair.

The last bell rang and the students of Casper High poured out of the school in a rush to get home and ignore their homework.

Danny, Sam, Danielle, and Tucker were walking towards the Nasty Burger, still figuring if there was a way to speed up the plan to get them out of school.

"Well, you could do something really bad, and get expelled, but risk becoming public enemy number 1 again." Sam said.

"Or, we could go into the Ghost Zone and rally a massive ghost attack then ignore it because you're in school." Tucker suggested.

"People could get hurt, stupid." Danielle argued. "You know a way we could get out, tell the Fenton's. But that probably won't come out injury free either." She laughed.

"Tell the Fenton's? Tell the Fenton's. . . Tell the Fenton's!" Danny yelled. He picked up Danielle and swung her around. "Ellie you are a genius!" He yelled.

"Really? Could you tell Frostbite's people that?" She asked.

"How is she a genius?" Tucker asked.

"Easy! If we tell my parents, and your parents, and sure as heck Sam's parents we could get out by being a 'safety hazard'." Danny yelled.

"That, is actually a really good plan." Sam congratulated. "I can go home and get my parents to rally some more parents, Tucker you can do the same."

"And I'll go home in a bit. I want to go flying, maybe get some homework done." Danny decided.

"Okay, talk to you later!" Sam said as she and Tucker ran off.

"I'm going to go see if Frostbite's people will forgive me yet. They seemed pretty mad when I left." Danielle laughed. They both ducked into an alley and changed forms, before taking off in different directions.

**So, um, yeah. This story is almost done guys. I think I ave at the most five chapters left, then we get into the next story which is a prequel/sequel. . . yeeaaaah. **

**So um, BYE! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMY GOSH! Skye's updating her story! And it hasn't even been a month like usual! **

**Yeah, I'm updating. Don't act all surprised. xDD**

**This early _early_ update is a prize for SpiritAni for getting the answer right in Sorta Like a Guessing Game. So... here. **

**Chapter 12 **

Danny was flying over the Nasty Burger when he pulled out his homework. He crossed his legs and began working on it.

When he got to math, the Box Ghost showed up and started terrorizing Paulina. She looked up to him and yelled "Save me, Invis-o-Bill!"

He looked up from his homework and down at the yelling Latina. "Do you mind? I'm currently doing my homework and you're making it _extremely_ hard to concentrate! Oh, and by the way, the name's DANNY PHANTOM! Not Invis-o-Bill!" He yelled at her. She looked quite shocked before he turned around to finish his math homework.

The Box Ghost noticed this and flew up to him. "Have you finally given up trying to defeat the raw fury of the BOX GHOST!" He asked in his annoying scream.

"Nope, just ignoring you." He said, before turning a different direction and slowly drifting off in the breeze.

"Wait, what?" The Box Ghost asked and flew off after him.

"You know, you following me is making it really hard to concentrate." Danny countered to the pudgy ghost's move.

"Do you not quake in fear at my raw fury?" He yelled as he lifted a box full of more boxes.

"No, not really."

The Box Ghost stared at him for a moment longer before bellowing "BEWARE!" and flying away.

Paulina walked over under the ghost's shadow.

"Invis-O-Bill? Why didn't you save me? I thought you were, like, a hero!" She asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm a student. I don't have time for hero junk anymore. Unless we can find a way to get Danielle and I out of school, this town's going to have to start taking care of itself.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Sam ran into her house and slammed the door. That usually got instant attention from her parents.

"Samantha. Must you slam the door whenever you are upset or angry?" Her mother asked.

"I bet it was something that Fenton kid did. I swear, the only normal one in that family is their daughter." Her father added.

"And even she has a few screws loose."

"Will you two shut up about the Fenton's! I'm not mad at him. I just have some news I thought you two would like to hear." Sam smiled mischievously.

"Well?" He father pushed.

"You know that ghost kid, Danny Phantom?" Her parents nodded and Sam continued. "Well, guess why he was at our school today."

"Honey, we are not the Fenton's. We do not care what-"

"He was _enrolled._" Sam finished, cutting off her parents.

"He was what?" Her mother screamed so loud she bet Danny himself heard it.

"Enrolled. He's in about three of my classes a day. You know, if he doesn't get expelled or kicked out or something, I might just ask him to the girl's choice dance this Friday. Maybe he could even fly us there!" As Sam continued to talk her parents' jaws continued to gape, and their eyes enlarge.

"Did you see all the black he where's, he's probably a goth too, and just imagine if we grow up and get married we could have little ghost kids. And I could move to the ghost zone with him, and hang out with his sister, and all their ghost friends and-"

"Samantha! You will do nothing of the such! That ghost kid will be expelled or they will have all of my lawyers on their tails! I will protest! I will sue! I will call the president for gosh sakes! Now go to your room!" Pamela cried out in fury.

Sam stood there a bit shocked for a moment before she slowly backed up the stairs, keeping her eyes on her mother the entire time.

When she got to her room she closed the door and leaned her ear against it. Her mother was still screaming at her father about what they would do. She removed her ear and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

"Alright," she mumbled to herself, "maybe that was a little too far." She pressed her ear up against the door once more, and heard her mother screaming once more, only now through the phone. "But it worked!" Sam smiled before heading to her desk to start her homework.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Tucker walked through his door to smell the delightful aroma of his mother's meatloaf. He threw his bag on the floor.

"Hello mother dearest." He walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"No you cannot have any yet." His mother laughed as his expression dropped. "Tucker, you know that we don't eat until your father gets home at five. You can wait and hour and a half. It's not even done yet."

"So, raw meat is still meat." He joked.

"Honey, I say this with the most sincerity. That is disgusting."

Tucker mimicked her in a voice much higher than his own while he grabbed a peperoni stick to hold himself over.

"Oh, by the way, mom. Did you hear about Casper's newest students?"

"No, who are they." His mother asked.

"The Phantom twins." He said and his mother dropped the head of broccoli back in the strainer.

"Who?" She asked again.

"The Phantom twins. Y'know, Danny-with-a-Y and Dani-with-an-I. They're in a few of my classes."

"They let two very powerful teenagers into your school? Don't they know anything about safety? I don't care if they help the town! They are teenagers and teenagers get mad. What if they get mad at some kid and accidently blow their head off?"

"You wouldn't blame them?" Tucker asked dumbfounded.

"Well, no! They're just kids. You can't stick two super kids into a school and expect everything to come out normal!"

"Then call up the school board and explain your thoughts." Tucker suggested as he tossed her the phone.

"I will." She replied and begun dialing.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I've got something to tell you!" Danny yelled.

"What is it Danny-boy?" Jack asked as he walked from the lab, Maddie following.

"You didn't get another detention, did you? I swear Danny, you get enough detentions to have an extra month of school!"

"Mom! I didn't get a detention!"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"So, you know those two ghost kids. The Phantoms?" He asked.

"What about them Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Well, they sort of, were enrolled in my school…" Danny shrank back and waited for the outbursts to come.

"What?" His mother shrieked.

"Why didn't you tell us, Danny?" Jack bellowed over his younger child.

"I didn't know! They were wearing hoods and glasses. They didn't want any attention!"

"Well how in the world did they get themselves enrolled in school?" Maddie yelled.

"It was Vlad! It was his idea! They had nothing to do with it!"

"Why would Vladdy do such a thing?" Jack asked.

"For lots of very different reasons." Danny said.

"Well, we will not stand for this! This is a safety hazard. These are very dangerous creatures and should not be within fifty miles of our children!" Maddie decided and they ran for the phone.

"You might want to warn other parents too! Sam and Tucker are warning theirs!" Danny yelled after them before going up to his room.

When he got there Danielle was already there reading his comics.

"You've made a habit of this."

"So, how'd they take it?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Surprisingly well." He answered while turning on video chat. Sam and Tucker were on and opened up a chat with him.

"So, how'd they take it?" Danielle asked again.

"Better than I expected." Sam said, and Danny thought he vaguely heard shouting from her back ground. "Especially with how riled up I tried to get them."

Danny, Danielle and Tucker all stared at her screen. "What'd you do?" They asked together.

"I may have told them that Danny was a goth, that if he wasn't kicked out or suspended soon I'd probably ask him/ to this month's dance, and then whatever else I could grab off the top of my head." She smiled proudly.

"You're evil, you know that." Tucker said.

"Yeah, whatever. How'd your mom take it?"

"Really freaking well if I do say so myself. Which I do. She said it was the school's fault, and even if something happened and your powers malfunctioned she would still blame them and not you."

"Tucker, have I ever told you how much I love your mom?" Danny asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. When we were kids." Tucker laughed.

Danny laughed along with him. "Well, I'm saying it again."

**Alright, review guys. **

**And never expect a chapter this soon again. That's not a joke either. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, my laptop broke, and I'm on the REALLY SLOW desktop. **

**I either have to buy a new battery, or a new laptop.**

**Probably a laptop because, hey, why not? I get pair 125 bucks a week during the summer, plus whatever other babysitting money I can scrounge up. That's enough for a nice looking laptop, right? **

**Okay, are you guys ready for this? **

**I hope so. **

**Chapter 13**

Danny woke up a half-hour late for school as always. He had stayed up half the night fighting the Box Ghost and Klemper. Apparently, they joined forces for ultimate annoyance power.

Danny sighed as h slowly got out of bed. He then hurried to get ready and rushed down to the kitchen where Jazz was currently sitting.

He grabbed an apple and sat down. "Where's mum and dad?"

"They said they had to protect they had to save the town from ghost scum like Phantom and his goody two-shoes sister." Jazz replied without removing her eyes from her book.

"Great. They're at the school." Danny groaned.

Jazz sighed and slipped her book into her bag. "Yes, and sadly, that's where we're supposed to be."

Danielle phased through the floor, already in her school outfit. "You guys ready?" She asked clutching her books to her chest.

"Yeah, just ate." Danny replied as he grabbed his bag.

"I'll drive." Jazz smiled.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

When they go to the school Danielle phased out of the car invisibly as Danny made a clone before doing the same.

The ghosts trailed behind the humans silently. When they turned the corner, Jazz gapped, Danny's eye twitched and Danielle almost fell from the sky.

Surrounded both Principle Ishyama and Mayer Masters were a large crowd of very angry parents.

"We can't have two ghost kids going to school with our children!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah! Maddie agreed. "It's bad enough they run around this town!"

"It's too dangerous!" A faceless parent yelled.

"Someone could get hurt!" Another screamed.

"I will not have my precious daughter around those horrid creatures!" Pamela cried.

Danny, Ellie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam, the last two just joining them, all rolled their eyes.

"Now now," Vlad reassured. "I am sure you are all very worry about your children, but I put my full trust into these kids. Nothing will go wrong."

"I can tell you what can go wrong." A sinister voice said from the side.

All the raging parents turned their gazes towards the voice and gapped as they saw one of the creatures they were just debating.

Skulker.

Danny and Danielle came from invisibility and set out into action.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny shouted.

"The same thing I've wanted since we've met. Your pelt adorning my wall." Skulker smirked.

"Well, I can tell you the same thing I've been telling you since we met. That is sick and wrong!" Danny shouted.

Skulker launched his first attack, as did Maddie, Jack, Valerie, Sam and Tucker. Much to the objections of Sam's parents.

"Just give in, Welp. You can't win this fight!" Skulker yelled, when suddenly, the bell rang, and the teens, minus Valerie, stopped fighting.

"What are you doing?" One of the parents yelled as the teens ran to their dropped bags and scooped them up.

"Running to class before we're late and get detention! Duh!" Danielle replied.

"But what about the ghost!"

"The Fenton's handled it." Danny said. Everyone turned back to see Maddie capping a thermos and smiling to herself.

"We aren't going to be able to fight ghosts anymore since we'll have school, and homework, and after school activities. You'll have to fend for yourselves."

The parents looked towards Vlad as to ask what to do.

"Don't look at me like that. The Fenton's can handle the ghosts. It wasn't just up to the two pre-pubescent ghosts."

"I'm not pre-pubescent!" Danny yelled, but Vlad ignored him.

"And Maddie and Jack, though very capable ghost hunters, don't actually know a ghost is attacking until destruction hits. And by that point it's usually too late." Danielle told him.

"Well, we also have the Red Huntress. She is still capable of doing her job." Vlad countered.

"Valerie, whom was still adorned in her suit, turned back to Vlad.

"I have things to do during the day and you very well know that, Masters." She near growled.

Vlad didn't look amused as the parents started yelling louder to pull the ghosts out of school.

He looked back and forth from one side of the crowd to the other before simply yelling:

"Fine! The Phantom Twins are expelled for the array of damage towards the school ground, among many other places around Amity."

The crowd, especially 6 specific teens, yelled and howled enthusiastically at Vlad's decision before he walked off stage and got into his limo.

"Alright!" Danielle yelled. "I will see you guys later. I am off to blow the day away." She then quickly flew off in hot pursuit of whatever she did during the day.

"Danny remerged with his double and stretched. "I didn't think I could take much more of the double thoughts during school hours." He laughed.

"Yeah, especially when you can barely handle one." Tucker joked and lightly punched Danny in the shoulder.

Danny scowled as the other three laughed, before they went inside for another boring day of school, passing by a very depressed looking Paulina.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

When the Danny got home he was followed inside by Sam, Tucker and Danielle. They all dropped their bags and sat down at the table while Jazz prepared them a snack. She had gotten oddly good at cooking in the last year, usually cooking for Danny when their parents were working.

"Did you guys see the look on Paulina's face? I thought she was going to have a tantrum." Sam laughed, and the others joined in.

"Did you see the look on Dash's face when I passed him in the hall as Phantom? It looked like he was going to pee his pants!" Danny laughed.

"He looked at me lovingly. Somehow during this turn of events he developed a crush on me." Ellie shuggered and the others laughed at her.

"Better you than me." Jazz laughed as she set a bowl of nachos with a variety of dips on the table.

Tucker was just about to make a comment when Kitty, of all people, phased up through the floor.

Danny got into a defensive position when Kitty held her hands up in surrender.

"Woah, Danny. Calm down. I'm not here to start anything. I have a date with Johnny and I don't want any back pains from your stupid thermos."

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I just came bearing some bad, bad news." She started. "Sorry Dani, but Aragon got lose, he came on a rampage towards the portal to get the boy Danny, and your lair is awfully close to the portal."

Danielle's eyes widened as she seen where this was going.

"They couldn't get him settled fast enough. Your lair was destroyed."

"No! It can't be! I don't have anywhere to go!"

"I'm really sorry, Danielle. There's nothing we can do. You know the rules. One lair per ghost." Kitty shrugged.

"But that's not fair!" Danielle yelled.

"Don't worry, Ellie. You can stay here. I don't know how, but I'll find a way to make my parents let you stay."

"Thanks Danny." Danielle said as she wrapped her arms around him.

**Eh fini! **

**Wow! My first finished story! I feel so proud. . . **

**Yeah, don't worry. It's not really finished. There's a sequel! **

**It's called 'Living Life 'Cause I'm Alive!' It focuses a lot on Danielle, so be ready. **

**Oh, and two stories happen during it, and one after. You still got a lot in store. ;) **

**Alright, I'll see you again after summer. **

**Oh, right, you don't know. I'm not going to start posting it until September or October. Sorry. **

**Okay. **

**I love everyone who reviewed a thousand times more than you could ever know. **

**Ciao;**

**Skye~**


	14. Author's Note

**Sequel is finally up. Check my profile. **

**kthxbai**


End file.
